


You're salty like a summer day

by 5sosismylifee



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff? kinda, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Not smut i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosismylifee/pseuds/5sosismylifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning after a one night stand with Calum.<br/>Sorry it's so weird<br/>Title from Backseat Serenade-All Time Low</p>
<p>Have a nice day fam</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're salty like a summer day

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to take this time to thank everyone who has read my other works, it means so much to me. I know i'm not a big time writer, but thank you anyways. You guys are amazing. We're all family, right? Love you all, and it warms my heart to be able to say that.  
> I'm so gushy i'm sorry
> 
> If you read all the way through that nasty mush pit leave a comment lol :P

"What are you doing up so early?"  
You glance at him out of the corner of your eye. What was his name again? Calvin? No, Calum. That's it.  
"I would ask you the same question, Calum" You respond, looking back to your phone. You're currently texting some friends, making sure that they got home from last night's party all right, and at the same time assuring them that you were safe as well.  
He looks partly shocked and partly amused.  
"You woke me up with all the tossing and turning" He said, stretching his arms towards the headboard. You can't help but stare at his bare chest, biting your lip and admiring the impressive amount of hickies you put there last night.  
"Surprised you remembered my name, though" he adds, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. You can't help but smile proudly.  
"Most girls don't" he sighs, folding his arms behind his head, closing his eyes contentedly.  
"Well it's not my fault I was tossing and turning. I'm sore" you complain, wiggling your hips under the covers. He chuckles at this, and there's a comfortable silence while you check all of your social media.  
Once you're done, you slip your phone back into your purse, which is thrown carelessly on the ground next to the bed. Now is where it gets awkward. You don't know what Calum expects, is this when you leave? You decide that it wouldn't hurt to ask.  
"Should I go? I don't want to intrude..." You say nervously, starting to get up.  
"Sure, you can go, but you can't leave without breakfast" He states, as if that's fact, getting up himself.  
"Oh, that's fine, you don't have to..." you start, but he's already leaving out the door of the bedroom. You sit upright for a little bit, kind of in shock, holding the sheet up to cover yourself. He pops back in, still completely naked.  
"Come on, hurry up" He says, coming over and grabbing you by the arm to help you up and out the door. He seems completely ok with the fact that you're both still naked, like it's no big deal. You, however, like all other girls, have always been self conscious of your body, especially when you're undressed. You blush, asking if you can get dressed before breakfast.  
"Cmooon" he says, giving you a sly look and letting go of your arm. "Nothing I haven't seen before, right?" He grins, leading the way out into the kitchen.  
You sigh, accepting the fact. Your arms, which you were desperately trying to cover yourself with, fall to your sides, and you walk tentatively out into the kitchen area. It's pretty, very modern, and spacious. You see Calum, facing the counter, making some toast. You take this chance to admire his body, which you had been doing the entire night before, until he had asked you back to his place. Then, well. You know what happened next. Calum must have a really fast toaster, because the toast is done very quickly.  
He turns around, holding two slices of toast and two cups of coffee.  
"Sorry, I didn't ask. Is coffee alright?" He asks, looking adorably innocent. You smile, nodding, and perch yourself at the end of one of the chairs at the dinning table. He hands you your mug and a slice of toast. You thank him, taking a bite out of the toast and sipping the coffee.  
"So, where you from, princess?" He asks casually, leaning back in his chair. You swallow, pulling the answer easily out of your brain.  
"Seattle. Moved here two years ago, loved it, and stayed." you respond, wondering if he does this with all of his one night stands. He nods, seemingly listening for the most part. You put your mug down, having already finished your toast.  
"Where abouts do you live?" he asks, and you're starting to feel awkward.  
"Are you trying to stalk me?" you ask defensively, raising an eyebrow.  
His eyes get wide and he starts to laugh.  
"no, no, no" he gets out, "I just want to get to know you" his laughter starts to slow down, and you see confusion and concern splashed across his face.  
"Have none of your...you know...one night stands asked you that?" he says, and you shift uncomfortably.  
"Well, if you must know, I haven't had that many, but none of them had, yeah. They were sort of..." you say, searching for the right phrase.  
"quick and dirty?" He supplies, and you curtly nod. You're starting to feel awkward, and he must sense this, because his voice gets softer. You look down at the table, running your fingers along the wood.  
"Hey"  
You look up, and he leans forward, resting his hand on the table in front of you.  
"It's ok. I don't judge" He says sincerely, and you kind of believe him, nodding.  
"Can I take you on a date sometime?" He asks, leaning back in his chair again and taking a sip of coffee. You blink, surprised.  
"If that's ok" he adds quickly.  
"Yeah, sure. It's just..." you start, but, of course, Calum finishes for you. You're starting to see a pattern here.  
"Nobody's ever asked you that the morning after?" he says, nodding. "I get it, but you're special. I don't know, I'm just feeling a spark here. Is it just me?" he kind of rambles a bit, and you smile and blush.  
"No, it's not just you" you say, glancing down at the table. "And I'd love to" you add on, looking up at him. He gets this huge smile, and you giggle. You exchange numbers, talking more about yourselves. When you finish breakfast, you clean up and go to get dressed. Calum insists on you wearing his clothes, saying that if anyone else sees you in your dress from last night, you'd get hit on. He's probably right, and you agree.  
"Can't have anyone stealing you away from me, can we?" he winks, handing you a pair of pants and a loose white shirt to wear. He sits down on the bed, already dressed in his day clothes.  
When you're done, you turn around for him to see, holding your arms out to your sides.  
"What do you think?" you ask, grabbing a beanie from his dresser and shoving it over your messy bed (*wink*) head. His eyes light up, and he grins, getting up from the bed. He saunters over, pressing his body up against yours, lips inches from your own. His hands wrap around your waist as if they were made to be there. Your arms come up around his neck, and you're practically begging for him to kiss you.  
"I think you need to wear my clothes more often" he whispers, still not kissing you, and you get impatient, closing the distance yourself. It's just as amazing as the night before, if not better, because you're both not as drunk now. He pulls you even closer, his body fitting against yours like a puzzle piece. You smile into the kiss, glad that he's just as fond of you as you are of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sucky ending, but oh well.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! If ya did, be sure to leave a comment or at least a kudos. Every one I get makes me so happy :3  
> Love you babes ;D  
> ~5sosismylifee


End file.
